1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cellular telephone systems, and, in particular, to wireless internet protocol (IP) use of cellular telephone systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is quickly becoming an integral part of everyday life. As more people begin using the Internet, Internet traffic has grown at an exponential rate. Within a short time, Internet usage is expected to become as commonplace as voice telephone usage is today.
As such, a large number of options are available today for Internet access, e.g., wired LAN (Ethernet), wireless LAN, unlicensed band (ISM and UNII) data applications (Metricom, etc.), cable, XDSL, Bluetooth, high speed fixed wireless network (MMDS and LMDS), cellular/PCS and third generation data networks (HDR, CDMA, EDGE, etc.). Each Internet access network has strengths and weaknesses, and is designed for optimal use under a given set of conditions, e.g., a cellular/PCS network is more appropriate for a high-speed mobile user whereas a wired LAN is more appropriate for a stationary user with access to a physical wire connection.
The ability to roam or switch between Internet access systems is required for a truly mobile data communications system. Furthermore, the ability to switch from system to system based on capacity, cost and security consideration is highly desirable. As software applications advance, transfers between systems in a user transparent manner (also known as “seamless HO”) and roaming among different data networks based on the multiple-interface/multiple-connection concept becomes possible. The handoff speed improvement is also a desired result emanating from multiple-interface capabilities and multiple-connection capabilities of the mobile device.
Many applications of computer and mobile communications devices have found usage in both home, office, and mobile situations. As such, users want to have continuous or “always on” capabilities for such applications. However, as a user moves from their home computer to some form of transportation, and from the transportation to their office, the computing and/or voice device cannot support the application in an always on state, nor can the wireless and/or internet protocols. Further, wired and wireless communications links are not always available to support such computing platforms.
As such, there is a need in the art for an always on computing platform. There is also a need in the art for a communications system that can support an always on computing platform. There is also a need in the art for a communications system that can support an always on computing system using various protocols and communications links.